


The Voice of Rage and Ruin

by Lasgalenth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalenth/pseuds/Lasgalenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原著背景的AU。<br/>在第三纪过去之后很久，梅格洛尔隐姓埋名居住于一个森林里的小村落。但一系列的谋杀案使他的秘密有可能暴露于众。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Rage and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Voice of Rage and Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033289) by [IgnobleBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard). 



原作者：IgnobleBard

配对：梅格洛尔x芬罗德

分级：R

类型：悬疑

备注：  
1，因为有部分原创角色（但无玛丽苏），所以名字沿用英文原文。

2，个人认为这篇不仅（原文）文笔优美，且设定别出心裁，情节丝丝入扣。如果你觉得文意平平，那都是我的锅。。。

3，原文一万多字，我不知道翻出来多少字，因为我没有word，且AO3无法正确统计中文字数。

原文地址：

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2033289

概要：  
原著背景的AU。  
在第三纪过去之后很久，梅格洛尔隐姓埋名居住于一个森林里的小村落。但一系列的谋杀案使他的秘密有可能暴露于众。

 

正文：

许多该死的人还活着。许多本该活着的人却已死去。——甘道夫

****

群星落入Maglor的眼，他的呼吸变得急促，手指无意识揪住身下绿草。他阖上眼，随即半睁开来，接着再度闭紧。头向后仰起，夜色中曝露出形状美好的颈。有熟悉的手抚上他的臀，顺着身侧游移而上，指甲轻轻搔刮其肋下与乳首。愉悦的颤栗从Maglor体内穿梭而过，但紧接着从下方传来的一声低吟，让这股颤栗倏然变成狂潮灭顶，从他的喉间绞榨出无助的呜咽，眼皮下炸开五颜六色的星芒。

Maglor将手臂覆于脸上，粗重地喘息了好一阵，才抬起头来，对上Finrod促狭的眼。后者缓缓起身，眼里闪烁野性的光。Maglor的性器依旧半挺立着，似乎在呼唤那两瓣充满魔力的嘴唇重归。Finrod匐于他的身体娓娓上移，Maglor能感受到他的热度与气息、肌肉的动作、还有那光滑如缎的肌肤。Finrod在他的颈部停住，留下一个肆意张扬的吻痕，然后才继续往上，与他展开一个缠绵欢愉的深吻。Maglor爱抚着对方的金发，将舌探入欣然张开的唇间。

倏然从梦里惊醒，Maglor眼中溢满泪水，弥漫而上的往昔回忆使他顿觉心如刀绞。狩猎的狼发出哀凄的嗥叫，打破黎明前的宁静。Maglor这才意识到自己正是被此打破梦境。他对狼有着特殊的厌恶，自从……思及此，Maglor的泪水再也抑制不住地滚落，他坐起身，用手掌跟死死抵住眼窝，希望回忆尽快散去，因为它们使得他疼痛难忍、无法呼吸。

只有在梦里，他才能拥抱纯粹甜蜜的回忆，没有悲伤与痛苦。他迫切渴望着这些梦境，以其滋养自己日益枯萎的灵魂，是他在这残酷的余生中唯一的慰藉。如果可以，他宁愿在罗瑞安的花园里长睡不醒，这样就可让Finrod永远陪伴于身侧，他们可以狩猎、歌唱或缠绵。但这一切都只不过是幻想，他发下了那个重誓，然后又放Finrod去实践他对Barahir的誓言——虽然他也不知道就算自己不允许，是否能够真的阻止Finrod。可现在这些都不重要了，所有的誓言都已兑现，所有诺多在中土的荣光都已湮入传说与回忆。

他曾为此悲怮，眼看荣耀化为灰烬，余下的精灵或徘徊林间，或乘小船至一些零星的小岛捕渔、以他们自己的方式与Ulmo交流。再没有爆发般的激情，没有什么重要的物事或理由让他们倾注全力。他们再无意于伟大的创造、耸立的尖塔或至高的国王。他们回到那些流亡诺多返还中土前的日子，而他现在亦成为他们中的一员。

带着凉意的空气舔上他汗湿的肌肤，益发衬出从梦境掉落的空虚热情。Maglor起身生了火，烧上一大壶水。看来是个寒冷的秋日，温暖的热水澡总是受欢迎的。之后他需要去检查那只狼的踪迹，也许要顺手猎捕它。它刚才离这个村落太近，也许会叼走他们准备用以过冬的家畜。

Malgor洗了个澡，穿上自制的家常衣服。虽然他本可以用物物交换来购得一些设计更巧妙、更具艺术性的服饰，但他喜欢尽量自给自足。哪怕不比他的某些兄弟生来就在多方面极具天赋，但他发现经过练习，倒也没有什么特别能难倒他的技艺。由于他从不在一处滞留太久，所以这一点对他的帮助颇大。当他需要与人进行一些交流从而在一处短暂为家时，他的劳动力或手工艺总是在当地收到欢迎的。他的这种全能往往可以轻易缓解人们对于一个新来陌生人的疑虑。

他披上斗篷离开小屋，很轻易就发现了狼留下的踪迹。它们从近处村落的方向而来，在他的窗下稍有逗留，然后又朝树林深处而去。也许它只是偶然经过，但Malgor还是有种不好的直觉。他想，一头无所畏惧的野兽总是异常危险。

黎明的第一束光透过树叶的缝隙照进空地。随着秋日逐渐逝去而冬天临近，夜晚越发漫长寒冷。有阴风从北面吹来，将行走间的Malgor的两颊冻出一抹粉红。

他背着一袋羊毛前往集市，打算以此换取一些新鲜的蔬菜。他的花园空空如也，也没有过多冬日的储备，因为他甚至没想好是否要在这儿呆到来年开春。他需要在天气还允许他迁徙的情况下作出最后的决定，但此刻他打算暂时不去想这个问题。今天的天气非常美好，他不想用烦心事来破坏它。

早晨的新鲜空气让他的头脑更清醒了些，Maglor不自觉地走向Galathwen的小屋。在她屋外窗台上的花盆里还开着几蓬茂盛的鲜花，Maglor驻足观赏片刻，想也许他没有必要去到集市上，因为她这里很可能就有他所需要的物品。Galathwen是这个村落最好的花匠，大家都说她甚至能让岩石抽出嫩芽。她种植了超过自己需要的鲜花，然后把多余的拿到集市出售。Maglor这么早来也只是碰碰运气，因为不排除Galathwen已经出发去集市的可能。但她的小屋并不算完全偏离Maglor去集市的路径，而且一个独居的女人大概也总是会欢迎有朋友拜访的。这是Maglor用以自我安慰的话，其实他心知需要通过拜访朋友来让精神振作一些的，是他自己。

他敲了门。她在片刻之后应了声，然后在看到来者是他之后整个脸都亮堂起来。

“Daelir，真高兴见到你。你要进来吗？”她用悦耳的声音邀请。

Galathwen是一个漂亮的泰勒瑞和诺多混血，黑而浓密的长发垂至腰际，但她通常会把它们扎起来。她有一双鸽子灰的眼睛，Maglor从中感到她有一些忧伤的故事，在流浪许久之后他对此的直觉越发敏锐，但他从不会真正问出口。他们已经相识近两年，但Maglor对她的个人生活还是知之甚少，如她对他一样。留在中土的精灵从不过问对方的过往，这是让Maglor深感欣慰的事。

“非常感谢，亲爱的Galathwen，”他回道，“你的早晨过得如何？”

“简直不能更好。我正要做一些果酱，现在天气逐渐变凉，但冬天却还未到来，正是最好的时节。”

“的确如此，这也是我的来意。我的花园还空空如也，所以我希望能跟你做笔交易，但我怕我在不适合的时间打扰了你。”Maglor看着火炉上冒烟的水壶。

“不，完全没有。我们可以边等水开边聊天。你带了什么来跟我交易？”

“我不知道你是否需要，不过我有一些春天时剪下来的羊毛。”

“那很棒，我需要羊毛来做一件新的大衣，因为那件旧的已经脱线得颇厉害。你可以拿走任何你需要的东西作为交换，我的库存太多了，这也是我近几天没有去集市的原因，你拿走想要的部分，我再把剩下的都拿去集市交易。”

“也许我可以帮你忙，然后拿走一罐果酱作为回报？”

“你想拿多少就拿多少，无论你帮不帮我忙。不过如果你能帮我，那自然是最好的。”

Maglor看她眼里闪烁着光，仿佛双树的余辉，然后意识到她微微倾斜着靠了过来，带有一些调情的意味。他为此感到一些触动，同时又难过，虽然他不确定她是否真的想要从他身上得到超过友情的部分。他不会给她鼓励的暗示，但也不想过于残忍地拉开距离。事实上她是Maglor在此地逗留并且对离开而颇为犹豫的理由。并非他对她有什么爱慕之情，只是与她的友谊让他在长久地流浪之后感到不那么孤单。

于是他微笑地回应，跟她走进厨房。那里有大碗大碗的成熟水果，Maglor开始做准备，而Galathwen则将瓶子从暖炉上拿下来。他们一边说笑一边先做好木莓果酱，然后开始制作蓝莓酱。这个时候，门口传来了敲门声。

Galathwen去应门，Maglor则呆在桌子后面，将新封好的果酱摆放整齐。

在围裙上擦了擦手，Galathwen打开门。外面站着Lebednel，制作箭矢的工匠。他看上去情绪激昂。“Hinnith家的两只羊昨天夜里被咬死了，从牙齿痕迹看凶手似乎是一只狼。村里的委员会今晚要召开集体会议，组建一只捕狼的小队。在此之前，你最好呆在家里。”

Galathwen一听，脸立刻变得雪白，她退后一步，手掌不自觉抚上自己的颈项：”他们确定凶手是一只……？我的意思是他们怎么肯定的？“

Lebednel低头看地面，双脚不安地左右交换着重心：”我觉得那场面不太适合描述给一位女士听。“

Maglor叹了口气，走上前去。Galathwen明显变得沮丧不安，他想知道究竟是怎么回事。

”午安，Lebednel，“他开口说道，”也许你可以告诉我们究竟发生了什么？我今早看到一组狼的脚印从我的屋外穿过。或许我应该早点通知村委会，但我没想到它已经造成实际的危害。我们必须采取行动阻止更大的损失。“

”没错。Hinnith今天早上去放牧时发现了死羊。那只野兽不知如何进入畜圈并咬死了它们。Hinnith也不知道这一切是怎么发生的，因为畜圈的围墙够高，而且随时都有猎狗监视。Hinnith先是发现他的猎狗不知所踪，过了一阵儿才看到它们夹着尾巴溜回来，呜呜地小声哀叫，似乎受到极大的惊吓，甚至连一声警告的狂吠都没敢发出。“

”这很奇怪，“Maglor指出。那种不自在的感觉再次席卷了他。他转身看向Galathwen，发现后者几乎要晕过去了。

”我会去参加晚上的会议，但这位女士似乎非常不安，也许不该在她面前说更多细节了。谢谢你来通知。“

”抱歉让你感到不安，Galathwen，“Lebednel转向Maglor，”那么晚上见了，Daelir，谢谢你答应来参加会议。“说着，他又同情地看了一眼Galathwen，便离开了。

Maglor将Galathwen扶到一把椅子里，给她泡了一杯薄荷茶。”你还好吧？我知道这个消息是有些可怖，但你这样让我觉得你简直就像看到了曼多斯本人。“

”也许就是如此，“她的焦距落在远处，甩了甩头，才将视线收回来，看向他，挤出一个依旧充满了紧张感的微笑，”不过你是对的，Daelir，我真傻。可能只是因为这个村落许久都没有过狼出没，所以我反应过度了。“

”只是如此吗？“Maglor安慰性地将手放在她的胳膊上。

她深深凝视他，直望进他的眼眸深处，似乎被一些沉重的秘密困扰束缚。然后她垂下眼，像濒死的人般死死抓住他的手，”不，不是现在，Daelir，等那条狼死了之后，我会告诉你一切。但不是现在，现在……我做不到。“

”别担心，我亲爱的女士，我不会强迫你说出什么。“他将她的手带至唇边，亲吻了一下。

”我亲爱的女士，“她重复了一遍，眼里充盈着泪水，”真希望要是……请原谅我，Daelir，我今天有些不对劲，“她拿围裙的裙边拭了拭眼角，”让我来给你拿果酱。“

Maglor沉默地看着她紧张地在屋里转来转去，将一切可以拿到的果酱都塞进他的怀里，直到满满当当。

”Galethwen，这太多了……“他开口。

”不，请收下，我亲爱的Daelir，“她坚持，”反正我也不需要那么多，请你收下，然后你现在必须离开了。“

她把他推出门去，然后迅速关上门，昭示着Maglor这次拜访的结束。

Maglor不确定到底发生了什么事。Galathwen的确有她自己的秘密，甚至可能是黑暗的过往。他自到这里，与Galathwen有过许多开心的时刻，所以现在见她被阴影笼罩，让他感到痛心。在此之前，她欢快的性格，灿烂的微笑，还有温柔大度的心，都给了Maglor他以为再也不会感受到的触动。

因着Ulmo不间断的召唤和内心不能承受的痛苦回忆，他离开海边简陋的小屋，在中州游荡了半个纪元。很偶然地来到这个小村落，当时他并未计划呆这么久。但他在这里意外重拾一些欢乐和相对的宁静。而在此之前，他以为自己永远无法真正回归平静，因为他知道自己不配、亦不想。可现在他无意间已放下心防，开始去在意一个亲近的朋友，并为对方的失态而使自己的情绪也受到冲击。

Maglor回到自己的家，放下果酱，拿起弓箭，重新来到屋外研究狼留下的痕迹。看上去这条狼的体型颇大，且脚印只有一行，想来他们不必与狼群作战。可是一条狼在一个晚上就咬死两头羊，这并不寻常。他跟着脚印稍稍追进树林，看它们究竟朝何处延伸，然后他再度回到村落。脚印清晰，所以应该不难追踪到狼的洞穴。但有一个风险就是，当他们在月亮升起前赶到那里，而狼已经再度出外捕猎。

Maglor来到村落的中心，那里已经聚集了一些男女，谈论着这条狼。Hinnith说他打算整夜守在畜圈，以防狼再度前来袭击他的家畜。Celebior，村里的银匠，说他自愿加入猎狼的小队。

猎人Mithdor则说Celebior未必有极好的准头，猎狼的小队以精简为最佳。

”我建议猎狼的小队不超过三到四个人，“他说，”人太多会让它警觉遁形，也许几天甚至几周，但这并不能完全消除它的威胁。“

”Mithdor说得对，“烘焙师Silivor附和，”他是这一带最好的弓箭手，也是一个十分优秀的追踪者。他从不失手，我曾见他在其他所有人都失去那头鹿的踪迹时把它找了出来。“

”谢谢你对我技艺的信心，“Mithdor说，”我会尽力，但一条狼比一头鹿难对付。“他看Maglor走了过来，便出声唤道：”Daelir也是个优秀的猎手，上个冬天他可是给半个村落提供了鹿肉，如果他愿意的话，我想跟他组队。“

”我来这里就是想尽我的一份力，结果看到我的朋友Mithdor已经自动把我算在内了。“Maglor开着玩笑，走到人群里，”我今天在自家窗外看到了狼的踪迹，这条狼很大，而且是独行侠。“

”你在你家外看到了踪迹？“善于编织的Telieniel抖了抖，”如果它在我家外嗅来嗅去，真是想想都觉得可怕。“

”很明显它并不害怕我们的村落，“Maglor补充，”这很棘手。从痕迹来看，这头野兽从北面进入，然后从南面离开，顺路经过了我家。“

”我也看到了踪迹，“Mithdor说，”我想猎狼小队应该分头行动，南北各一组。我希望能在月亮升起、它出外捕猎之前将其堵截在洞穴。“

”那就一组各两个，“Lebednel说，”我也自愿加入。“

”还有我，“皮革匠Gaerion站出来，”如果其他猎人不反对，我想要那张狼皮。如果其他猎人也想要，也许我们可以做个交易。“

”我没所谓，“Mithdor说，”我对这种战利品没兴趣。“

”我也是，“Gaerion解释，”我不是想要战利品，我是打算用它来做过冬保暖的毯子。“

”比我还暖和吗？“Gaerion的妻子坏坏地笑。

Gaerion笑着搂住她的腰肢，”尤其当它足够大到两个人共用时，特别暖和。“

大家都笑起来。Gaerion和他的妻子是这个村落的灵魂人物，类似部落首领般的存在。第三纪末他们就已经居住在这里，然后才有其他留在中土的精灵陆陆续续迁进来，在这里建起他们各自的家。Maglor不能想象如果没有他们夫妇，现在这里是否会有这个村落。

Lebednel与Gaerion去了北面，Maglor与Mithdor则前往南面。Maglor发现Gelethwen并没有来聚会，并为此感到担心。他不知道现在她究竟怎样了。

他告诉Mithdor他们之前的对话。Mithdor是Maglor为数不多可以信任的人之一，在去年秋末第一场雪落下来之前从大绿林迁居至此，并迅速凭他的优秀猎技和慷慨大度而在村落里成了颇有分量的人物。他常常免费与大家分享他猎来的肉类，并说这是因为他已经有了足够自己吃的部分。虽然不象Maglor那般遗世独立，他也很少参加村落里的聚会，似乎与Gaerion及其妻子走得稍微近一些。

Maglor曾与他共同狩猎过几次，所以他们有很多时间可以进行交谈。Mithdor某次曾透露，他之前与Thranduil的子民居住在一起，但在那里度过了几乎整个第三纪之后他变得有些躁动，于是开始游历。Mithdor说他是辛达，，但Maglor认为他应该也有些诺多的血统。Mithdor聪明高大，黑发总是辫成单独的一束，脸庞带有一种诺多贵族的美丽，除了浓眉下的那双眼。那是很不寻常的一双眼睛，其中一只为灰色，而另一只则是蓝色。他的脖子上有一道伤痕，Maglor暗地里想象也许是来自某个嫉妒的丈夫，但他知道归结为一头疯狂的野兽更接近事实真相。

”我不明白为什么Galathwen会感到如此恐惧，“他对Mithdor说，”而且她不告诉我。她说等那条狼死了她再说。“

”她的行为很蹊跷。狼很少以人为袭击目标，除非被人侵入了它们的领地。不过我想也许等我们明天把它的尸体带回去，你就可以知道你想要的真相了。“

”希望如此。现在你建议我们如何行动？”

“你的追踪技巧如何？”

“也许不如你精湛。”Maglor想起了他年轻时的狩猎，通常都是由Celegorm来做追踪的活儿，因为他是由Orome亲手训练出来的。不过比起那时，Maglor现在也积累了不少追踪的经验，“它留下的痕迹一目了然，不过到了树林里会困难些，但只要有光，我想我应该没问题。“

”好，那你跟着我。“Mithdor耸了耸肩，”如果我们找到它的洞穴，就守在那里，直到它出现。但记住，只有当你有十分的把握时再放箭。一头负伤的狼绝不是什么好对付的角色。”

“我曾在年轻时猎过狼，不过那是很久远之前的事了，希望我的技艺没有退步。”

他们进入树林，很轻易就在柔软的地面找到了踪迹。Mithdor在前，Maglor在后。傍晚的阳光将地面镀上一层漫溢的金黄，树林的气息让Maglor不自觉感到振奋。他想起了与兄弟还有堂弟们一起狩猎的时光，比起猎物，他更享受与他们的相处。而其中最快乐的，无疑是与Finrod在一起。他努力将思绪从记忆里拉回来，专注于眼前的任务。

起初他们跟踪得很顺利，在暮色中沉默向前。但突然地，所有的踪迹都消失了。他们寻找了好一阵，试图在铺满落叶的地面发现一丝线索，哪怕是一根折断的枯枝或是掉落的毛发，但都一无所获。

“怎么会突然就了无踪迹？”Maglor问，”一头狼不可能凭空消失。“

”我不知道，但我们最好分开去找，看看能不能重新找回线索。它的洞穴应该离此处不远了。“

”如果我们当中有人找到，就用鸟叫来传讯。“

”什么样的鸟？“

”夜莺你会吗？“Maglor问。

Mithdor笑着惟妙惟肖地叫了一声。Maglor觉得自己做不到如此精妙，但所幸他的叫声也不算不能识别。

”如果……比如过了一个小时我们都没有找到它的洞穴，那怎么办？“Mithdor问道。

”那我们就在这个山毛榉下重新碰头，制定别的计划。“

他们分头行动。Maglor细细检查目力所及的每一片落叶和草丛、石块还有灌木，但依旧毫无收获。就在他打算放弃的时候，突然眼皮下一阵剧痛让他眼前发黑，膝盖不自觉跪了下去，手里的弓也掉落在地，他用双手死死捂住自己的头。一声充满愤怒与恐惧的尖叫从他脑袋里一窜而过，这是他从未有过的经历。他无助地跪在原地，也不知道过了多久，然后伏下身子，在一棵树根旁大吐起来。

依旧昏昏沉沉，他勉强找回自己的弓，慢慢站起身，脑袋里的胀痛仍然让他作呕。他跌跌撞撞摸回与Mithdor约好的地方，背靠上一棵结实的山毛榉，正好看到Mithdor从他的搜索方向返回。

“我没有能发现任何线索……”他刚开口，立马发现了Maglor现在的状态很糟糕。他即刻奔过来，将Maglor的胳膊搭到自己肩上以作支撑，“你怎么了，Daelir？你看上去很不好。”

“有人强势地闯进了我的脑内，我已经很久没遇到拥有如此能力的人了，更别提具有这等威力。但不管他是谁，那痛苦十分剧烈，让我觉得自己就像是被一块落下的巨石砸了个正中。我能感觉到他的思维和情绪……

“Galathwen！”说着，他像突然想起了什么似的，从树旁站直并推开Mithdor，跌跌绊绊朝树林外跑去。到了树木逐渐稀少的地方，他加快了速度全力奔跑，心中被担忧塞得几乎窒息。

Mithdor跟在后面，追着要他做更详细的解释，但未得到一言片语。Maglor冲到Galathwen的家却发现大门敞开着。他犹豫的片刻，Mithdor已然追赶上来。

“Daelir，到底是怎么回事？告诉我到底发生了什么事？”

无视对方的询问，Maglor慢慢迈进Galethwen的小屋，就像一个梦游者般，然后便看到Galathwen倒在厨房里的桌子边。Maglor颤抖地走过去，眼前的景象让他几乎又要再度吐出来。

Galathwen躺在地板上，喉咙被撕开，周围全是她的果酱罐子，已无光泽的眼里徒留恐惧。

Maglor不自觉后退一步，用手捂住自己的嘴。Mithdor走上前来与他并肩，看到这一幕，不禁惊呼：“维拉在上！”他扶住Maglor的肩膀，将他搀到一把椅子里。

“为什么会这样？”Maglor问道，“究竟是谁干的？”

“我不知道，Daelir，这太骇人了，我们必须赶快通知村里的委员会。”

“能麻烦你去吗？我想和她呆一会儿。”

“你确定？”

“是的，我会等他们来查看过再清扫现场，可我不能让她就这么孤零零地一个人躺在这里……”他终于忍不住眼里溢满泪水。

Mithdor安慰性地拍了拍他的背，离开了。Maglor坐在那里陷入沉思，回想他们今天早些时候的对话。她曾在听到有狼出没时突然变得十分惧怕，但却不告诉他原因。她究竟是在隐瞒什么？

他鼓起勇气去查看她的尸体。她的喉咙被撕开，血已快要干涸。伤口的边缘明显留下利齿的痕迹。想到他们正在树林里搜寻狼的踪迹时，他们的猎物却潜入村庄杀害了Galathwen，这让他内心产生动摇。但Galathwen家的门却又为何是敞开的呢？显然一条狼不会亲自开门，那么Galathwen又是为何要在晚上打开家门呢，既然她早就如此惧怕？

她到底有什么秘密拒绝让他知道？而现在，他永远也不可能知道了。

虽然觉得左右查看让他心怀内疚，但他还是开始在她的家里寻找起线索来。在卧室里他找到一个小盒子和一些书，盒子里只有一些廉价的首饰，一块浮石和一根鹰的羽毛。他捡起其中一本书，里面夹的一封信飘落出来。Maglor环视四周确定只有他自己后，展开信笺快速扫视。这是一封来自某个求婚者的情书，年代非常久远，但却被小心保存得很好。情书的作者谈及对维拉的反抗，离开瓦林诺并不顾父亲的反对而追随费诺众子，还有对一位叫做Moriel的女子永不熄灭的爱意。Maglor将信放回原处，直到村里的委员会到达此处时，都还未能参透这所有的线索该如何串在一起。

精灵们严肃沉静地带着武器进来，俨然是狩猎的行头。当他们看到Galathwen的尸体与周遭的情形，与Maglor一样感到极度惊恐。

“什么样的东西能做出这样的事？”Celebrior说道，“一头狼？”

“看起来是这样，”Lebednel接道，弯下腰想要看得更仔细些。他与Gaerion早些时候从他们的路线返程，与Maglor的小队一样，失去了狼的踪迹，一无所获。

“也许半兽人回到了树林里，”Gaerion说道，他面色苍白，如Maglor般微微颤抖。

“在北方已经八百年都没有半兽人出没过了，”Silivor冷笑，“如果它们蛰伏在某处，我们一定早就发现了这些愚蠢的家伙。”

“为什么是Galathwen被袭击？这说不通。”Celebrior疑惑。

“当我今天早上提到那只狼时，她似乎尤为恐惧，”Lebednel说道，“我想她或许知道自己会被袭击。Daelir当时也在场。”

Maglor心里暗骂Lebednel居然当着这么多人的面提及此事，但他不得不做出回应，所以他尽量保持客观的语气：“是的，这个消息让她感到不安，但她不愿告诉我原因。看上去她似乎是感到了什么预兆。”

“我想我们今晚一时也得不出什么结论，让我们收拾现场并告知其他人此事，好让他们更加警惕。”Mithdor说道。

当Gaerion和其他人准备去搬运Galathwen时，Maglor悄悄地将书里夹着的那封信放入自己的口袋，然后才上前去帮忙。

这是一件令人难过的事，他们把Galathwen运去Gaerion家，准备在清晨安葬。Maglor帮忙搬运，虽然她的身体很轻，Maglor却觉得心里十分沉重。当人们散去，Mithdor留下来对Maglor说了些话。

“我没有提及你在树林里的事，”他说，“我希望我这个决定是正确的。”

“我很感谢你没有提及，”Maglor回答，“今晚我真的不能再面对更多的问题。”

“有强大能力控制自己思维的精灵并不多，能够接收到这些思维的精灵也很少，我知道在这里不谈过去是一条不成文的规定，但如果你需要找个人说说……我的意思是，如果你需要通过倾诉来减轻一些心里的负担，我可以借你一双耳朵并守口如瓶。”

“谢谢你，Mithdor。也许有一天我真的会去找你倾谈。”

Maglor回到他的小屋，脑中依旧混沌一片。月亮已经升起来了，饱满地挂在树梢。这是一个适合狩猎者的月夜。他除下衣衫，坐到床边，重新读了那封信。那个求婚者的名字有一瞬间激起他记忆的涟漪，但很快就消散开去，淹没在属于他自己的无限回忆与悔恨之中。

许多的错误，许多丧失的机会。曾几何时，他真的以为他和兄弟们可以击败Morgoth，在美丽自然的土地上建立属于自己的家园。对他而言，那个誓言从不是为了精灵宝钻，而是自由与Finrod。可是Finrod却被他遗弃在了天鹅港，尽管并非自愿，却是不争事实。虽然他也曾想过跟随Finrod去纳国斯隆德，但在Maedhros的坚持和他对那个誓言的自我责任感之下，最终还是未成行。也许当初他听从了自己的心之所愿，后来的许多事都会不同。或者，他相信如此。

Maglor忍不住哭泣，如他之前做过的许多次，为他的过去伤怀，却从不在意将来会怎样。如果他有Maedhros般的勇气，他早就可以结束自己的痛苦。但这不是惟一的理由。那个誓言需要有人来背负，还有那些不可饶恕的罪，只有他作为这些罪孽的牺牲留在中土，直到世界终结，Finrod才能在阿门洲享有安乐幸福的另一世，远离Maglor已被玷污的灵魂。

哭泣到最后，他筋疲力尽地倒入床铺，身心俱疲，几乎是在下一秒就陷入了深深的睡眠。

他梦到和Fingon于多雾的秋日清晨在辛姆林附近的树林里狩猎。他告诉Fingon他有多思念Finrod，他有多想再见到对方。突然，从一棵树后跳出一只巨大无比的狼，直扑Fingon的咽喉。Maglor急忙举弓，颤抖着试图射出一只箭。这时，Finrod从迷雾里出现，在狼的路径半途截击，与它扑成一团，滚倒于地，Finrod用手扼住狼的喉咙。Maglor与Fingon惊恐沉默地看着Finrod用自己的牙撕开狼的颈项，将它杀死。Maglor跑过去，Finrod躺在地上，一动不动，脖子上有道流血的伤痕。

他为Finrod伤心地哭泣，可是当他再看地面时，那里却只有一条狼，身上中了三只箭。一只手搭上他的肩，他回头就看到Finrod站在自己的身后，金发在阳光下耀眼无匹。

他立刻站起来将Finrod拉向自己，死命地熊抱住。“Eru在上，你在这儿，我还以为我失去你了。”他哭喊。

“你永远不会失去我，”Finrod答道，“永远不会。我所做的这些，都是为你。”

“你做了什么？”Maglor疑惑。

Finrod吻了他，随后场景就转换到Finrod在纳国斯隆德的床上。正式的晚宴之后，Maglor终于能与之独处，他正褪去对方的衣衫，缓缓解开蓝紫色外衣上金色的织锦扣，Finrod为他的小心翼翼而好笑。

“你这样好像在对待一件易碎物品。”Finrod大笑，“你可是快点儿啊！”

“我希望慢慢品味这一刻，我希望这一刻就是永恒。”

“那我们不能在做这件事的时候去想Namo吗？”Finrod开着玩笑。

Maglor也笑了起来，“你要愿意想就去想吧，我只想着你。”他加快了手里的速度，很快，Finrod就赤身躺在了他的面前。他花了一刻来欣赏对方迷人的魅力、金色的头发、还有溢满爱与信任的明亮的蓝色眼眸。Maglor将手指插入Finrod的发间，把他拉过来亲吻，但却在吻间被Finrod夺去主动权，以对方骑坐到他身上而告终。在给了Maglor一个促狭的微笑之后，Finrod沉下身，吞入Maglor整个性器，Maglor呻吟着抬臀，迎向那甜蜜的灼热。

这是一百多年来Maglor第一次能够在梦里完整地与他的金发恋人做爱。事后，他们躺在彼此怀里，轻轻聊起那些关于宫廷流言、书本、音乐和一些无关紧要的鸡毛蒜皮。最后，Maglor终于问起在他脑袋里盘桓了半个纪元之久的问题：“你现在在阿门洲幸福吗，Findarato？”

“我从未回到阿门洲，”Finrod回答，“我不能离你而去。”

Maglor还来不及想明白这是何意，清晨的第一束光透过窗棂照到他的眼皮上，将他从梦境迅速拉回现实。他坐起身，将床单掀到一边，觉得神清气爽。他为梦境感到困惑但却不烦恼。实际上，不知为何，它让他觉得事情的发展本就该如此。但很快，昨晚的记忆又回来了，Galathwen的死再次激起Maglor的伤心难过。他应该去参加葬礼，或许还有更多问题等待他回答。

当他到达Gaerion家时发现几乎村落里的每个人都到了。他们对Galathwen表达了敬意。墓穴挖在一块森林里的空地上，Galathwen常在采浆果时于那里小憩。Maglor帮忙把Galathwen运到她最后的安息之所。熟识她的人做了一些追思的发言，Maglor也谈及她的友善、开朗，以及她如何让他在来到这片村落之后有了一种家的感觉。Telieniel唱了一首关于大海的歌，那是Galathwen一向喜欢的。清亮的歌声飘上树梢。一阵冷风吹过，落叶坠进Galathwen的墓里。Gaerion的妻子打了个冷战，偎向她的丈夫，Gaerion将她紧紧拥在怀中。

最后，当大家流完所有的眼泪，墓穴被合上，哀歌亦唱尽，人群缓缓散去。Maglor注意到Mithdor并不在场，于是询问他的行踪。Lebednel说他在天亮之前又去追捕猎物，试图找到那只狼的踪迹。Silivor和Hinnith听到他们的谈话，围了上来。

“真是太可怕了，”Silivor说，“大家都希望尽快解决这只狼，但更希望知道为什么。你有什么线索可以分享的吗？”他问Maglor。

“不，没有，”Maglor回答，“我曾希望她足够信任我，但显然她没有。”

Silivor看上去对这个答案并不满意，“如果你之后想起什么，任何对这件事可能有帮助的线索，希望你能立刻告诉委员会。可能有更多的生命受到威胁。”

“我也这么认为，我们应该提高警惕做好防范，直到那只狼被抓住。任何人若有任何发现，都应该马上分享出来。”Maglor沉着地说。

Hinnith同情地看着他，“我知道她是你的好朋友，Daelir，我为你感到难过。”

“谢谢你，Hinnith。”

他们分开之后Maglor回家取了自己的弓，他不允许自己干坐着却任凭那只狼逍遥。他沿旧路寻找，但没有发现别的新痕迹。于是他努力回想Celegorm传授的技巧：扩大搜索范围，寻找一些狼可能会用来进食或掘洞的地方，通过鸟儿的叫声或食草动物的行动来推测附近的食肉动物。他轻轻地踩在落叶与枯枝上，尽量不暴露自己的位置，寻找了数个小时，却依旧一无所获。鸟儿继续在枝头歌唱，松鼠于树间毫不警惕地跳来窜去。当太阳落山，天边冒出第一颗星子的时候，他的焦虑开始上升。

夜间昆虫的叫声和悉悉索索的响动充斥着他的耳朵。一只刺猬越过他的脚面，钻入左侧的一丛蕨类植物里。猫头鹰在枝头鸣叫。这时，他听到了前方传来一阵几不可闻的轻微脚步声，踏在落叶枯枝上。满月已然高悬，将林间照得亮如白昼。一只狼出现了！它在树木之间小跑。这是Maglor见过的最大的狼之一，呈现灰白色，就像晨雾凝聚出的一团不规则的影。

Maglor心跳加速，但头脑却很平静。他以一个精灵最轻柔无声的姿态举起弓，瞄准他的目标。那只狼突然转了向，朝村落轻快跑去。Maglor暗骂自己离得还不够近，但他也不可能在不暴露自己的情况下改变位置。电光火石之间他也曾想过是否放弃这次射击而是赶回村落。但如果这就是他唯一一次机会呢？哪怕只要他能够射伤那野兽，他们就可以循血迹追踪到它的巢穴。暗下决心，他放出了手中的箭。

但可惜的是，他的位置并不好，而他的目标又在移动，所以那支箭擦过狼的头，只击中了它的耳朵。狼吃痛哀嚎，开始以堪称危险的疾速在林间穿行。

Maglor咒骂着跟上，狼滴下的血迹在明亮的月光下极易追踪。Maglor希望Mithdor能跟自己在一起，因为哪怕现在踪迹明显，但随着接近村落，追踪只会越发困难。

他沿着狼狂奔的方向继续奔跑，发现血迹四散，最后跑出树林，来到Celebrior家附近。他搜寻了这一片，但又再次失去明确的线索。将弓背回背上，他敲响了大门。

“是谁？”里面有声音问。

“Daelir。”Maglor回答。

银匠前来开门，手里拿着刀，越过Maglor的肩膀看向沉沉黑暗。

“进来吧，Daelir，快。我可不想在夜晚打开门太久。”

Maglor进了门，见Celebrior的妻子正好奇地打量他。

“我今晚看到那只狼在林子里。”Maglor解释道，“我射了它一箭但没致命，不过它的耳朵受伤了。虽然是个小伤口，但也许足够让它转移捕猎的区域。我见它朝这个方向跑来，所以想应该给你个警示。”

“谢谢你告诉我们这些，Daelir。我们会紧紧地锁好门，并把武器放在触手可及的地方。”

“我必须要走了。如果你看到Mithdor，让他来我的住处，我有话要对他说。”

“我会的。再次感谢你。”

Maglor点点头，离开了。

他依旧保持着十分的警惕。月亮高挂于天空，若非过去这几天发生的事，万物都显得那样平静祥和。Maglor迫切想要与Mithdor交谈，于是去了他的小屋。他从窗口张望，发现屋里空无一人。Mithdor这个时间会去了哪里？如果他仍在追捕那只狼，Maglor希望他的运气比自己好。

Maglor回到家中，正在此时，突然传来一声响彻夜空的尖叫。他立刻冲出门，朝尖叫传来的方向跑去，发现那是Gaerion的家。大门洞开，Gaerion死在地板上，喉咙被残忍地撕开，一如Galathwen那样。一把银质的长刀横在房间内，可能是从Gaerion的手中被敲落。他的妻子仍然蜷缩在一个角落里不停地尖叫。

“狼在哪里？”Maglor大声喝问，“它从哪个方向跑了？”

Gaerion的妻子惊恐地睁大双眼，说不出话来，只指着门，直到Maglor欲转身追击，她才突然歇斯底里地大喊：“不要留下我！求求你！”

Maglor犹豫了。如果他留下，那么狼一定跑远了。但她这般惊惧失措，他的确也很难将她独自留下。于是Maglor关上门，并锁好，陪她坐到地板上，将她揽过来。她在Maglor的怀中哭泣了近半个小时。当她终于可以再度开口说话时，她告诉Maglor：“当时门口传来巨响，Gaerion手持长刀前去查看，他还说如果是那只狼，他就干掉它。谁知他还是不够快，还没有出手就被狼扑倒。狼咬开他的咽喉时，刀从他手中落了下来。Daelir！为什么这种事会发生在Gaerion身上？他是我所知道的最善良的人！”

“我不知道，”Maglor老实回答，“这其中应该有什么关窍，可惜我还没有搞清楚。比如你丈夫是不是认识Galathwen……很久了？”

“如果真的有很久，那至少他没有对我提起过。这有什么关系吗？”

“Galathwen有一个秘密不愿告诉我，我曾在她死后于她的住所发现一封信，虽然还没参透其中所有的奥秘，但那似乎与费诺里安有一定的关联。”

“那个被诅咒的家族？”她语带轻蔑，“Gaerion完全不知道这些，他是一个好人。”

对Maglor来说，她的话简直像把刀般锋利入肉。而更糟糕的是，这样一来似乎线索又断了，一切显得更加神秘。旧时的那些自责与悲伤冲刷着他。他曾在自我放逐于海边、吟叹哀唱的同时相信，其他人已在海的另一边重获宁静。但他现在想起了梦里Finrod对他说的话：“我不能离你而去。”突然Maglor禁不住被一个可怕的想法擒住：如果Finrod拒绝了Mandos的召唤，终日无定所地徘徊，只等他西归或者同行呢？那可真是所有命运里最残酷的一种结局。

心如铅坠，他帮Gaerion的妻子清理并包裹好Gaerion的遗体，以待安葬。他递给她那把刀，并叮嘱她锁好门直到天亮。她虽依旧眼睛含泪心有戚戚，但还是同意了，并感谢他的陪伴。Maglor给了她最后一个拥抱，便离开了。

一连两桩谋杀，Maglor的脑子里信息飞转着。他对自己没有能够射中那只狼而生气。在最终擒获它之前，到底还有多少生命要因为他的失手而被荼毒？他回到家，丢下弓与箭囊。夜已凉，他在上床之前生了火。Maglor盖着毯子看火焰舞蹈，反复回想那些个细节。当月光逐渐隐去的时候，他才迷迷糊糊坠入一个不安稳的梦境。

晨光将他唤醒，Maglor只觉口干舌燥，脑袋里犹如有人在捶鼓，完全没有得到休息。他草草吃了一片干硬的面包配上Galathwen的果酱，然后又呆坐半晌，才走出门去。Gaerion的死必然已传遍了村落，说实话他真的没有心情再去参加另一场葬礼，但却不得不出席。因为Gaerion是村落的首领，所以Mithdor这次一定会到场。他希望能有机会跟Mithdor谈谈昨天的捕猎和那只已经受伤的狼。

黎明寒冷晦暗，冷风从北面呼啸而来。Maglor用大衣把自己紧紧裹住。秋天真的已经结束了。Maglor再度思考起是否要离开。如果他早这样做，就不会见证这一系列的悲剧，可到了这个时候，他也没办法真的一副事不关己的样子转身而去，只因这里的人对他都是那么友善。

他到达Gaerion家时看到Hinnith正在Gaerion家前的梨树下挖墓穴。Gaerion的妻子轻声哭泣着，不时用手帕抹眼睛。一些人围着她轻声缅怀谈论Gaerion以及他们夫妇对这个村落的重大意义。面对这第二桩死亡，每个人都满面担忧而话语寥寥。Celebrior和Hinnith做了感人肺腑的发言，但迟到的Mithdor却只是一言不发。

葬礼之后，Maglor找上他：“我一直想和你谈谈，”他说，“也许我们可以找个更私人的地方？”

Mithdor没有如他惯常那样长发结辫，却只是扎了一个松松的马尾。Maglor发现这样显得他很俊美，但他立刻把这个念头挤了开去，并寻思着怎么会突然想到这上面来。其实他并不能算是非常了Mithdor，而且在葬礼上有这种念头似乎也不合适。

“哦，是嘛，”Mithdor含糊地回答，“你想跟我说什么？”

Maglor觉得这个反问还真是奇怪，因为现在难道还有比狼更需要讨论的吗？“我听说你昨天去猎狼了。我需要告诉你昨晚发生的事。”

Mithdor看上去气色不太好，“好吧，但我没有太多时间，我还有别的事要做。”

他们沉默前行，Maglor寻思着是什么引起Mithdor情绪的变化。也许他是为自己的再度失手而恼怒？如果是这样，Maglor完全能够理解。因为他自己感到同样的生气。

进入Maglor的小屋后，他请Mithdor坐下，并给对方一杯茶。Mithdor坐在椅子上，却拒绝了他的茶。

“你说你有事要告诉我，”Mithdor的语气里透出一丝不耐。

“是，我昨晚去追捕那只狼，在它袭击Gaerion之前。但我没有命中，只是擦伤了它的耳朵。然后我去找过你，但你不在家。Lebednel早些时候曾告诉我，你在天亮前去寻那只狼了。”

“是的，我的确去了。我花了大半天和晚上，但却一无所获。当我回来的时候，惨剧已经再度发生了。”Mithdor听起来似乎觉得被Maglor的话所冒犯。

“这正是我想问你的，你当时是否有看到它。然后我想告诉你它受了伤。我曾希望它因此不敢再到村落里来，但显然我射伤它之后，它就直奔Gaerion家而去了。你认为它究竟是什么？”

“什么意思？”Mithdor怀疑地看着他。

“这不是一只普通的狼，它似乎在针对一些特定的对象，因为它曾经过Celebrior的家，却最终袭击了Gearion。”Maglor分析，“我这里有一封从Galathwen家找到的信。”

他将信递给Mithdor，后者快速读了一遍，然后还给他，“所以这又证明了什么？”

“你看，Galathwen有一个不愿告诉人的秘密，然后她被杀了。Gaerion也被杀了，而我们很难说真正了解他究竟是个怎样的人。他的妻子说他与Galethwen并没有什么交集，但我怀疑这一点。”

Mithdor站起来，走到Maglor面前。“你才是那个毫无自觉的人，”他听上去颇为生气，“为什么你不就此离开，继续你的流浪？我知道你一直考虑在下雪之前离开这里。你需要离开，而且就是现在。”

Maglor为他的话大吃一惊，“你知道了什么对吗？”他震惊地说，“到底是什么？告诉我，Mithdor，我一直把你当朋友。”

“那你就错了。我没有朋友。你只需要接受我的忠告，离开这里，在日落之前。这是你唯一的机会了。”

说完，他转身要走，却被Maglor一把拽住胳膊。Maglor打定主意，他有问题需要得到解答，在此之前他断不能放Mithdor走。Mithdor挣扎着要抽身，与Maglor拉扯间，让后者看到他头发上的血迹。出于关心，Maglor下意识上前去撩他的发，却露出了一只受伤的耳朵。尖端被削去，本来已经结疤的地方现在被扯开，重新流起血来。Mithdor迅速捂着自己的伤口，一把推开他，朝屋外狂奔。Maglor站在原地，看他离开，惊讶得不能自己，一时甚至忘了要去追。

线索在他的脑子里瞬间被穿了起来。Mithdor有着与那只狼如出一辙的伤口。而Maglor清晰地记得Sauron有能力将自己变形为一只狼，且麾下也有大批以狼为形态的邪恶力量。那么，Mithdor是否就是其中之一？他又是如何能变形成为一个精灵？想到也许就是一个像Mithdor这样的邪恶生物杀害了他挚爱的Finrod，Maglor觉得自己的胸口都快要爆炸了。久违的激愤促使他提起刀，拔腿追上去。如果Mithdor真的就是那种邪恶的生物，那么Maglor会给他一个快速的了断。至少，Mithdor身上已经负有两桩血债。

Maglor沿Mithdor刚才跑出去的方向狂奔，远远看到他闪入树林里。Maglor毫不犹豫追入阳光被遮挡的林间荫翳，发现Mithdor巧妙地避开前方一棵大树，立刻提速。Mithdor灵活地就仿佛是在这片树林里长大般，对路线了如指掌。虽然Maglor也绝不放松，奋力追赶，但也只能将将把Mithdor锁定在视野范围内。可当他发现Mithdor正在朝他昨晚目击那只狼出现的地方赶时，Maglor一惊，心里随即有了计较，悄悄抄了近路。

他来到昨晚自己射箭的地方，在一棵树的背后，静静躲好，盯着不远处的空地。片刻之后，Mithdor果然冲了过来，依旧捂着他受伤的耳朵。他回头看了看，发现没有Maglor追踪的身影，便倚靠到一棵树干上，大口喘气。

当他呼吸平复之后，Mithdor抬头看了看空地，皱起眉头。突然，Maglor听见一个声音在他的脑袋里响起来：“你就是不能放下这件事，对吗，Makalaure？”

Maglor已经不记得上次听到别人这样叫他是多久以前的事：“你居然敢愚弄我，Sauron的仆从，”他说着从树后迈出来，长刀在手，“我不知道你是谁或者是什么东西，但这件事必须有个了断。”

Mitdhor悲伤地看着他，“是的，必须有个了断。所以请你在日落前离开，给你自己一条生路。”

Maglor警惕地靠近了些，但Mithdor既没有打算再跑亦无攻击的意图，只垂下肩，显得异常疲惫。这对Maglor并不陌生，因为他也时常有同样的感觉，只因那些岁月与回忆的重负。

“为什么，Mithdor？告诉我，你为什么要杀那些好人？告诉我，为什么我会是你的下一个目标？难道你不觉得，就算我要死了，也该死得明白吗？”

“这就是了断了，”Mithdor说，“你是最后一个，但我下不了手，Maglor。我曾想过，当轮到你的时候，我可以使你从数千年的痛苦与内疚中解脱，就像我对Galathwen和Gaerion做的那样，就像我对所有留下来的流亡诺多所做的一样。”

Maglor眯上他的眼，“你在说什么，怪物？流亡诺多？Gaerion是一个辛达，与一个绿精灵结了婚。Galathwen是一个泰勒瑞。谎言不能使你显得无辜。”

“你怎么能与Galathwen如此交好却全然不知？”Mithdor反问，“你怎么能在这里生活了一年以上却居然不知道Gaerion根本不是什么辛达？还是说你在真相面前故意闭上了你的眼？”

“既然看起来你知道我是谁，那么你想必也该知道如果有谁要去探听别人的过去，那么这个人绝对不会是我。他们从不曾主动与我分享他们的故事，Galathwen本来快要这么做，但你抢先杀了她。”

Mithdor给了他一个不安的眼神，“你不是唯一一个处于痛苦之中的，Maglor。你也不是唯一一个为誓言所苦并背负了其伤痕的。你的朋友Galathwen曾与Curufin的一个追随者订婚，虽然她有一半的泰勒瑞血统，但她却参与了血洗天鹅港。当她的爱人被一个泰勒瑞水手所杀时，她愤怒地手刃了那个水手，由此注定了她悲剧的命运，被锁定在Mandos的诅咒里。”

Maglor吃惊地看着他，“那么那封信……难怪我觉得写信人的名字似曾相识，那么Galathwen的本名就是Moriel？”

“是的，她和你一样，隐姓埋名。也许一个人可以隐藏他的过去，但却从来逃不开去。”

“那么Gaerion呢？”Maglor几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“他又做了什么要得到这种结局？”

“Eglel的父亲是Celegorm的追随者，Eglel是Gaerion的本名，在他年轻时于Menegroth和他的一个同伴将Elured与Elurin丢弃至树林。”

“但是他的妻子……”

“她并不知道，”Mithdor补充，“他羞愧而逃，佯装是Menegroth流亡的难民，之后一直生活在大绿林，与辛达、西尔凡一起。他在那里遇到他的妻子。”

“那么Galathwen和Gaerion又为何知道你是为他们而来？他们看起来心里是明白的。”

“因为他们已是最后剩下的了。我追踪他们已数年。而他们似乎听闻了有狼在捕杀流亡诺多，所以一直躲躲藏藏，隐匿得很好。我不知道为什么最后他们都选择了此处落脚，但我也不认为他们知道彼此的故事。至于那些羊，只是一个不幸的误会，我没有杀它们，是Hinnith的狗。”

“可你是如此在杀死Galathwen之后又变形回Mithdor，并与我在林中会合？”

“当噬血的欲望得到满足，我就可以重新变回我自己。”Mithdor解释，“这是一个诅咒，Maglor，你不会明白当它发作起来会有多迅速地让我失去自我，直到我变成一头彻彻底底的野兽。”

“所以你追捕Galathwen与Gaerion至这里为你的主人复仇？”Maglor觉得一阵恶心。

“不，”Mithdor断然否定，“不是复仇，我是给他们一个机会赎罪，让他们能够重获宁静。”

“通过把他们送到Mandos那里的方式？你有什么资格作出这个决定？”Maglor出离愤怒，觉得他甚至可以徒手撕碎Mithdor。

“这不是我的决定，我从中只感到痛苦，”Mithdor说，“我所做的这些，都是为你。”

Maglor想起了他的梦。Finrod曾说过同样的话。他心中顿悟，激情荡然至不能呼吸。

“Findarato？”他的声音颤抖了，“不，我的爱，不！”当看到Mithdor褪去外形的伪装，变回他心中唯一所爱，Maglor的愤怒顿时消散无踪。他跪到地上，手中的刀掉落下去，眼中满是惊讶，泪水盈眶。Finrod站在他面前，依旧充满金色的荣光，唯一的区别只是他那对异色的眼，一只依旧粲蓝，另一个却呈现迷雾般的灰。“我以为你已经在阿门洲重生，我以为你已经获得幸福！”

“我不能离你而去。”见Maglor的疑惑，他继续说道，“是，我知道你的梦，我看进你的心里，知道你在Galathwen被杀那个夜晚做的噩梦。所以我介入了你的梦境，希望让你知道我仍旧与你在一起，哪怕这是不被允许的。”

“不被允许？”今晚发生的一切似乎已超出了Maglor所能接受的极限，他开始怀疑自己是不是其实身在梦境之中。

“是时候告诉你真相了。”Finrod说，“这要从头说起。当我杀死那只追着Beren而来的狼人后，我自己也已伤得奄奄一息，但却没有最终死去。我的神志在Mandos大殿与这个世界之间彷徨，此时Namo出现在我面前。他说他无法去除那个狼人的诅咒，并且因着我的灵魂被这邪恶所侵染，不能接纳我入他的殿堂。但他却交给我一个任务，就是将所有流亡诺多带入他的大殿。只有Mandos诅咒最终完成，这个世界才能从Sauron与Morgoth的邪恶中得以解放，直待末日终战将其彻底净化。只有待到那时，我灵魂中的邪恶才能被清除。我别无选择，Maglor，现在你是我剩下的最后一个目标，而我终于明白当年你父亲被维拉逼迫至他的极限时他内心的反抗。我为你而来到中土，我不会留下你独自离开。”

“所以你就一直追捕那些残余的流亡诺多，以狼的形态。”Maglor失声痛哭，“Finrod！我之所以留下是因为我以为你已经在阿门洲获得幸福。当我意识到你有可能徘徊无依、拒绝Mandos的召唤时，我也曾感到绝望。但我从未想过事情会是这样。你一定经受了难以言说的痛苦，如果杀了我可以让你重获自由，那么你必须下手。我的生命于我来说已毫无价值，痛苦远多过宁静。拿走我的生命去拯救你的，这样至少我的灵魂可以感到救赎。”

Finrod走上来，跪在他面前，“今夜是秋日的最后一个满月，所以必须就是今夜。请你离开，在日落之前。我不能控制自己的变化，当狼的本性彻底占据主导，我只能身不由己地去执行任务。我宁愿死一千次，也不愿亲手送你进Mandos的殿堂。”他抬头，仰天长啸：“你听见我说的话了吗，Namo？我的任务已经结束，我做了你要求做的一切，但唯独剩下这件，我决不会去做！”

“不，”Maglor断然拒绝，“我不能让你因为我而永世被困于诅咒。你必须动手，Finrod。你必须结束你所开始的任务。请动手吧，让我们两个都获得解脱。我会等你，无论多久，哪怕直到末日终战。相信我们终会在一起，你的灵魂也一定可以得到净化。”

Finrod深深看了他一眼，眼里混合着极度的凄凉与难以言喻的渴望。他将Maglor拉入怀中，温柔地亲吻他，似乎在寻求一种许可。Maglor毫不犹豫地热切回应，似要将他拆吃入腹。不管接下来如何，至少此刻，Finrod在Maglor饱受折磨的余生中抚慰了他所有的痛苦与恐惧。能够在现实而非梦境里再度拥爱人入怀，感受强有力的手臂环抱着他，还有那颗高贵的心传来真切的跳动，就是Maglor所能渴望拥有的一切。他们躺下来，在这片空地上做爱。Maglor拒绝去想也许这真的就是最后一次。他只知道，这一刻是真真正正属于他们的，纯粹而非虚幻。Maglor相信今天与Finrod的重聚能够给他足够的勇气与能量，去面对有可能即将在Mandos殿堂经受的任何折磨与苦难。

可这一刻似乎又过得那么快，转瞬即逝。他们赤裸着躺在地上，拥抱彼此，直到太阳西沉。Finrod最后亲吻了他一次，然后爬起来。Maglor惊恐地看到他拾起了地上的刀。

“太晚了，我曾希望你真的离开，Maglor，因为我实在不愿成为终结你性命的人。Eru和所有神明在上，请原谅我。”

Finrod举起刀，刺向自己的咽喉。但Maglor更快，他捉住Finrod的手，试图将刀夺取过来。Finrod力气大得惊人，而Maglor从绝望中亦生出巨大的力量。他们摔倒在地上，角力着争夺那把刀。太阳终于彻底落下，满月的光辉洒耀。

刀从Finrod手中落下，本是手掌的部位现在变成了一只爪，有灰色的粗毛从他身体各处冒出，他的脸被拉得突出起来，口中满是锋利如剃刀的狼牙。它对月长嗥，然后一爪拍在Maglor的颈上。Maglor此刻已被迫转为完全的自卫，在血红的狼眼中再也寻不到任何一丝他所熟悉的感觉。

Maglor出于本能全力抵抗了一阵，阻止狼牙咬伤自己的颈。但忽然他意识到，这难道不是他所一直等待的时刻吗？想到这里，他松开了卡住狼脖的手，同时拽过地上那把刀。

当狼牙沉入他的动脉时，Maglor狠狠地在它颈上抹了一道。他们的血喷溅流淌，染红了铺满身下的山毛榉落叶。那只狼缓缓变回了Finrod，他们深情凝视彼此，直到眼中最后一丝生命力消失……

Maglor感觉自己变得很轻、很轻，就好像他卸下了某些他从未意识到自己一直肩负着的重担。他缓慢睁开眼，心中所想只有Finrod。原以为自己会见到Namo那张刻板的脸朝他皱眉，但却不想身处玛哈那哈尔——审判之环，而旁边站的正是Finrod。他们身着讲究的服饰，Finrod是蓝紫色为底、金色浮花织锦作点缀，而他则是紫红搭配银色。维拉们皆在座，他与Finrod似乎正是他们讨论的对象。

Varda冲他们善意地微笑，Ulmo也面容和蔼可亲，除此之外，其他维拉都如岩石般沉默。Maglor伸手去抓Finrod的手，凑近些，骄傲地与他并肩而立，准备好接受给予他们的任何裁决。

“本来，你们都应该在Mandos那里，”Manwe开口道，“但被你们对彼此的爱以及愿意为此付出的牺牲所感动，我们决定出手相助。我们劝说Namo使你们在此重生，以便可以直接告知我们的决定。”

Maglor看了一眼Namo，立刻移开视线。掌管死亡的维拉看上去阴沉愠怒。Maglor暗忖其他维拉究竟用什么说动了他，使他同意自己与Finrod的特殊待遇。

“我们接受维拉的决定。”Finrod的声音清亮有力，他捏了捏Maglor的手，以做宽慰。Maglor不像他那么乐观，但还是愿意接受Finrod代表他们两个人发言。

“我们的决定，几乎是一致通过，”Manwe说着瞄了Namo一眼，“承认你们的罪已通过死亡得到偿赎。而你们所受的痛苦或作出的牺牲并非毫无价值而无人留意。Ulmo曾在海边听了许久Maglor的哀歌，所以替Maglor进行了强烈的申诉。而Finrod，最智慧的诺多，则在Sauron的诅咒之下亦能保持其高贵的心，使灵魂得到净化。现在你们可以离开了，带着我们的祝福。”

Maglor与Finrod喜极而泣，深深拥抱彼此。Maglor看到Finrod那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，里面再无一丝诅咒的阴影。

Fin.


End file.
